I Am Human
by ArizonaRoseWolf
Summary: Encouragement for people who need it. I may add more, not sure.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey this was an inspiration that literally hit me out of nowhere (while I was cleaning out my closet *shudders*)**

I am human

I have feelings

I do get hurt

I do love

I do cry

I do get angry

I do care

I am not a robot

I get lonely

I am a human being

not a punching bag

I have lost

I have died inside

Do I not deserve to be treated as a human?

Who are you to decide?

Your words hurt

Do you know this?

Have you seen the damage you cause my soul?

I am a human being

Am I alone in my statement?

Will you stand by me?

Or cast me aside because I am individual?

Everyone is unique

And this I promise:

You are beautiful

You are special

You do matter

You are unique

Someone out there

Someone in here

Someone somewhere

Loves you

Treasures you

Needs you

Is waiting for you

CARES

And you _will_ find them

Sincerely,

Sherlock Holmes


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thank you for the reviews, Arty Diane and ecrichard, I think that some of these will be letters and some will be poems. The poems and letters are mine but the characters are BBC Sherlock's. Please Review. This is a poem that I can see coming from John, not really sure why.**

In response to Sherlock's letter, which he had posted on his website, John emailed the letter to Lestrade and put the link to Sherlock's site on his blog. When he heard Anderson make a scathing comment about how the letter was just so they would put their guard down so Sherlock could go on a killing spree John decided to make sure that Sherlock wasn't alone in his statement. He wrote on his blog "Sometimes a cry for help comes in strange ways, and sometimes the answer is returned in even stranger ways. #supportSherlock" followed by:**  
**

In the depth of the shadow,

Hidden in plain sight,

Screaming

Shouting

Drowning

Searching for life

And a chance at love

Tired of being in pain

Weary of others

How do you find love

When love is allusive,

To those who cannot express themself

Who cannot hope to say they care

When they have been branded

Turned to the belief that love is not for them.

And what do you say,

when "I love you"

Just isn't enough?

Nothing.

No one can say anything.

Because actions speak louder than words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again! Arty Diane, I'm not sure if it's a real site or not. I think John's blog may be but if it is I don't know what the URL is. You could probably google 'BBC Sherlock John's blog' and if it exists it'll show up. I'll see if I can find it and get back to you on that. In the meantime! :)**

When the random kid on the street walked up and hugged him, Sherlock checked his pockets for his wallet. Which was still there. The second time a random stranger hugged him, he started to get suspicious. When a sweet, little old lady walked up to him and John at Angelo's and hugged him (the eight person that day to do so), he decided that the apocalypse must be coming. When John smiled as _Donovan_ hugged him, Sherlock turned to John and demanded, "What is going on?!" John just blinked and pulled out his phone. Sherlock, as freaked out as he was, considered snapping at him but before he could John showed him his blog.

Sherlock blinked and reread the words on the screen. Over three thousand likes for the #supportSherlock comment. "Hash tag support Sherlock? What?"

It was Donovan who replied, "A lot of people understand your letter and they agree with the message. They want to let you know that. They also have a #anti-haters movement."

"Movement?"

"Ta. You've started a movement." Lestrade added. "People are hugging you because they want to show support."

"...Oh."

"Anyway, body's this way."

*later that same day, Sherlock's site*

A random act of kindness

confusing and warming

why?

why hug a stranger?

spirit-lifting kindness

a smile, a hug

more powerful than it gets credit for

stopping to help

instead of continuing uncaringly

this ability

it's the ability

made to save a life

Thank You

SH


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for my earlier misunderstanding, I don't know of any support Sherlock websites, and my goal with this is not to make anyone cry. I don't really know what my goal is, I guess it's a way for me to further anti bullying movements in a way that's slightly distanced from completely personal experience and make it something people have an easier time relating to. If it's based of fictional characters, people can get the support they need without looking at it as such. And if I somehow offend anyone, I apologize that is not my intention.**

Mollyhesitated for a second before hitting send. Her reply to John's earlier post was anonymous, as was any reply she ever sent to him. She hope neither of them recognized this as anything she would send. They probably wouldn't, no one knew she wrote poetry. The post read:

"I support you and agree with you. If you don't mind, I also have something to add:

Limping down the hallway

voices calling,

teasing,

laughing.

Shrouds o darkness hide light.

No one else heard screaming,

no one sees the pain.

Afraid to go home,

no friends to turn to.

Hiding,

Running through the trees

that surround the small town.

falling

must escape

I will break free."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sherlock's reaction to Molly's post.**

Sherlock swept into the morgue like he owned the place, as per usual. He picked up the body parts Molly had for him and turned to leave. Molly felt herself slump a little. Suddenly arms were pulling her into a hug and she had a face-full of Consulting Detective chest. Sherlock leaned his cheek against the top of her head for a minute before kissing her forehead and murmuring against her skull, "I hear you."

Then he was gone. But Molly wore a smile for the rest of the day and when she got home, she checked his website. On it was a single sentence.

_**Even the smallest Flower can make a Life better.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to those of have who have reviewed. This is from the point of view of Mycroft. (Mostly because I feel like he'd get tired of the shadows eventually. I think he's probably a total softy inside and his just too stubborn to admit it).**

What does it mean, fallen?

is it a state of mind?

No.

Fallen.

**F**orever

**A**nd always

**L**onely

**L**amenting

**E**nding

**N**ever.

That is what it means to society.

it has a greater meaning.

it means renewal:

in every sense of the word.

Fallen is a new start.

If only everyone else saw it, too.


End file.
